1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel array substrate, a conductive structure, and a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel of an LCD includes a pixel array substrate, a color filter array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched by the two substrates. In the pixel array substrate, pads and lead lines are disposed in a non-display region, such that the pixel array and the driving chip are electrically connected to each other.
With development of the displays, the multimedia display function and high resolution are basic requirements for small-size display panels. In order to comply with said requirements, a driving chip with more channel has been developed, while the dimension of the driving chip remains unchanged. On the premises that the small-size display is characterized by the multimedia display function and high resolution, and that the number of the driving chips remains unchanged in consideration of costs, how to shorten the distance between pads in the non-display region of the display and together employ the driving chip having multiple channels have become one of the focuses in development of displays.